The Wedding of Lady Mary to Lord Collin
by LadyByTheLake55
Summary: The big day arrives for Lady Mary and Lord Collin. It's their wedding day.
1. Chapter 1

Return To Misselthwaite Manor 

A Sequel to The Secret Garden

Written by LadybyTheLake55

&

Mrs. Frances Hodgson Burnett

Chapter Three: Pouvoir Je Avoir Ceci Danser Pour Le Reste De Mon Vie.

Pouvoir Je avoir ceci danser pour le reste de mon vie

Il tout commencer avec vous quand je voir vous venir par le porte

Je savoir quand Je voir vous je été pour avoir vous.

Vous sont les femme je savoir je étais pour marier et vie avec pour le reste de mon vie.

The thirty days of mourning passed quickly for Lord Collin and Lady Mary and they had begun to plan their wedding both in St. Ann's Anglican Church and followed by a second wedding celebration held out in the garden where they fell in love back as children in 1910.

Misselthwaite Manor was being prepared for the grand wedding and wedding reception for Lord Collin and Lady Mary.

Lady Mary was one that followed wedding etiquette very closely, and everything Lord Collin tried to get a peek of Mary in her wedding dress she would tell him. "It is bad luck for the groom to see his bride in her wedding dress before the wedding."

"Mary you know that is just an old wives tale." Collin said laughing

"This might be but still the groom may not see what his bride to be is wearing before their wedding day." Mary said.

"You will drive me mad with passion for you." Collin said.

"I am sure you will survive as our wedding day is approaching." Mary said.

"You would have me to wait until our wedding day to see you in your wedding dress and attire." Collin asks

"Yes it is just two days a way. I want you to see me walk down the aisle at St. Ann's and the runner that is leading me from the front door and into the garden." Mary said.

"You will be the most beautiful bride in all of England and Yorkshire." Collin said.

"You say this because I am soon to be your bride and wife." Mary says.

"I say it because it is the truth. No one con compare to your beauty." Collin says.

Mary just smiles at Collin while peeking out of her door.

"Please my dear Mary let me come in. You can hide your wedding apparel so I don't see it." Collin begs.

"Very well, give me a moment so I can put my wedding dress and veil away where you don't see it." Mary says and after she puts her wedding dress and veil away. She opens the door for Collin to come in and be with her.

Collin takes Mary in his arms and kisses her and says, "Comment en les monde suis je aller pour vie sans vous."

"Vous faire pas avoir pour vie san me toujours." Mary said, "Je volonté est votre mariée pour le reste de votre vie."

"Je volonté est votre marié pour tout de votre vie." Collin says.

"Je promettre pour est les mieux marié pour vous toujours." Collin said.

Mary smiles at Collin and says, "Vous une fois le dit nous volonté se et nous vouloir jamais est partie et encore il est venir vrai."

"I would never lie to you my dear Mary, the love of my life." Collin said.

"I know that my dear Collin, that is why I love you so. All of our lives you have told me the truth." Mary says.

"I will never lie to you my dear Mary. I want us always to trust one another and love each other for all of our lives." Collin says.

"Tout de ma vie je avoir attente simplement pour une homme-gentil." Mary says in French, "Les une homme qui vouloir prendre me au loin de tout de ceci."

"Vous avoir trouver les une homme qui volonté amour vous tout les temps." Collin says.

"Promettre me Collin quel vous volonté jamais partie me toujours." Mary says

"Mon cher Mary atlas vous savoir je pouvoir pas promettre vous quel." Collin says.

"Je vouloir mort sans vous en ma vie." Mary says

"My dear Mary we are young and we are not even 23 years old. We have our whole lives to spend together." Collin says taking Mary in his arms.

Mary starts to sing a French love song in French, "Faire pas partie me je avoir connu quel il est pour et tout seul tout de ma vie."

"Pour sans vous je suis rien chez tout." Mary sings, "Quel vouloir je faire san vous oh dire me quel vouloir je faire sans vous."

Collin listens to Mary sing and says, "They taught you well to sing. You have the voice of the sweetest nightingale."

"Merci mon amour coming from you that means a lot." Mary says.

"Will you sing for everyone on our wedding day after our wedding ceremony in the garden?" Collin asks

"I will try to sing but I sing for you ma amour." Mary says

"I am sure everyone would be enchanted with your lovely voice." Collin said.

"Je chanter pour vous et seul vous." Mary says

Mary hears a knock at her door and says, "Come in Martha."

"Good Afternoon Lady Mary and Lord Collin, I have ye tea here." Martha says.

"Thank you Martha please just place it on the table." Mary says.

"Yes Lady Mary." Martha replies, placing the tea tray on the table, and curtseying and walking out of the room.

"Come my dearest join me for tea and scones." Mary says taking Collin by the hand and leading him to a chair and sitting him down in it.

Mary pours Collin his tea and places his scones on a china plate and says, "Here is your tea and scones ma amour."

"Merci mon amour pour the tea and scones." Collin says taking the tea and scones and joining Mary for afternoon tea and scones.

Mary and Collin enjoy each other's company until it grows late into the evening. They are two young people in love that forget time and space. Their love is endless like the ocean for each other.

Collin pulls out his pocket-watch and says, "Gracious it is getting late my dear Mary."

"Is it I haven't noticed it at all." Mary says.

"What time is it?" Mary asks

"It is nearing eight o'clock." Collin says

"I am not at the least bit sleepy." Mary says looking out the window of her compartment and looking towards the garden.

"I don't wish to tire you out. Just think in a day's time we will be married to each other." Collin said.

"Yes oh yes we will be married and be husband and wife." Mary says, "Volonté vous est gentil avec me dans nous premier noir se."

"Yes I will be very gentle with you. We will make gentle passionate love to each other and it will carry us into a whole other world." Collin said.

"I have never touched a man but you have you ever touched another woman don't be afraid to tell me." Mary asks

"No not at all. I never did like the girls at the University campus they remind me of what do you call a lady of the evening." Collin said.

"Ah in French we call such women that sell their bodies for sex une putain." Mary says.

"Yes that is a good word for the women who sell themselves to the men on the university campus." Collin laughs.

"Volonté vous faire me tien pour tout temps." Mary asks Collin.

"Oui je volonté faire vous le mien pour toujours." Collin says.

"We will need no other but each other." Collin says.

"Ensuite je pouvoir pas attente pour le jour." Mary says.

The evening turns into late night and Collin says, "I will let you get your beauty rest, tomorrow is our big day."

"Yes it is I can hardly wait." Mary says walking Collin to the door and says, "Tomorrow we will know no lonely nights."

"Yes tomorrow we will become as one." Collin says, "I have waited for this day so long."

"It is now here." Mary said kissing Collin.

Collin responds back and kisses Mary and said, "Demain je volonté faire vous tout mien."

"Je volonté est la une attente pour vous chez les altar en blanc." Mary says.

"I will be there waiting for you mon cher Mary." Collin says and kisses Mary one more time and walks down the corridor towards his compartments. Mary watches him walk down the corridor and as soon as he is out of sight she closes her door.

Mary starts to get undressed and get ready for bed. She goes to bed early because tomorrow Collin and she will be married and they stayed married for 27 happy years.

There is no love other such as the love between Lord Collin and his dulcinée, Lady Mary, who will soon become Lady Mary Craven, the Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor.

Lady Mary walks over to her chest drawers and takes out a miniature picture of her late mother and father and says, "I wish you could have cared about me more when you were alive. I wish you were here to share in my happiness when Lord Collin and I marry tomorrow."

Mary thinks back when neither her late mother nor father cared about her. They forgot her altogether as her late father was an Officer in King George's Army and her late mother was the beauty and socialite who just liked to be the center of attraction.

How very different was Lady Mary from her late mother.

Whereas Lady Rose liked to be around people, attending endless socials and teas, Lady Mary was a quiet young woman who cared nothing about such things.

Lady Mary was content to become the wife of the only young man she would ever love and care about and live at Misselthwaite Manor because it had been her home for the last 13 years.

Lady Mary walks over to her bed, which is warm and cozy from the fire in her fireplace, and she climbs into her bed and drifts off to a peaceful sleep.

Mary sleeps peacefully through the night and the nightingales sing outside her window the song Qui volonté est la pour vous.

Je volonté est la pour vous Je volonté la pour vous pour le reste de votre vie.

Je Prendre Vous Mary Pour EST Mon Mariée: Je Prendre Vous Collin Pour EST Ma Marié Jusqu'à Mort Faire Nous Partie. Lady Mary's and Lord Collin's big day had finally arrived. They chose a beautiful day in June to marry each other. Lord Collin was being helped to dress by James, his gentlemen's gentleman and Lady Mary was in her compartment being helped by Martha, Mrs. Medlock, and Betty. Mrs. Medlock stepped back and said, "Miss Mary you are beautiful in that dress." "Oh thank you Mrs. Medlock it belonged to my late Aunt Lily. She was saving it for the time if Uncle Archie and she had a daughter; she said if she didn't have a daughter it was to be passed onto her brother's daughter." "You certainly make the most beautiful bride you have so many of the attributes that Lady Lily once possessed." Mrs. Medlock said. "My lady the bouquet is simply beautiful. They are flowers carefully picked from the garden and made into a bouquet with pink streamers coming down from the bouquet." Martha said. "Yes I had Will and Dickon pick them out carefully for this day." Mary said. "I know Lord Craven had wished to see this day, but I have a feeling that Lady Lily and he is watching both of you from above." Mrs. Medlock said. "How I wish they were alive this day." Mary said, "They know that Lord Collin and you were the perfect match." Mrs. Medlock said. "Yes we are I love Collin with all my heart." Mary says "Lord Collin loves you with all his heart." Mrs. Medlock says. "My lady we better start off to the church. We don't want to be late for your weddings now do us?" Mrs. Medlock said. "No we don't I can hardly wait, but I will not feel truly married until we are married in the garden." Mary said. It was traditional that the bride walks to the church on her wedding day with her female attendants. There at the church her groom waits for to enter the church door and at the sound of the music, the bride starts to walk up the aisle to meet her groom. It is the very first time the groom will see his bride in her wedding apparel. Lord Collin with James is already waiting for Lady Mary and her attendants to arrive at the church. Finally the music starts to play and slowly Mary walks up the aisle to meet Collin at the altar to exchange their wedding vows with each other. Lord Collin has a smile on his face when he sees how beautiful Mary is in her wedding dress. It is the same wedding dress that many years ago Lady Lily, his late mother wore at her wedding to his late father. Mary finally reaches the altar and the music stops to play and the Vicar says, " We come together to join this man, Lord Collin Craven and this woman, Lady Mary Lennox in Holy Matrimony. Marriage is an honorable state and should not be entered into lightly. I say now if anyone among have any just reason or cause that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Every one in attendance is quiet so the Vicar continues with the wedding liturgy and says, "Lord Collin and Lady Mary face each other and take each other's left hand." The Vicar starts and says, "Lord Collin do you willingly take this woman, Lady Mary Lennox to be your lawfully wedded wife." Lord Collin says, "I do with all my heart take this woman Lady Mary to be my lawfully wedded wife." The Vicar turns to Mary and says, "Lady Mary do you willingly take this man, Lord Collin to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Lady Mary looks at Collin and says, "I do with my entire heart take this man, Lord Collin, to be my lawfully wedded husband." "By the powers in vested in me by the Church of England I pronounce you Lord Collin and you Lady Mary, husband and wife by the laws of Great Britain under the Crown of King George the V and The Church of England. You may kiss your bride Lord Collin." The Vicar said. Lord Collin lifts the veil from Mary's face and kisses her and she kisses him back and The Vicar said, "I give to you the New Lord and Lady Collin Craven of Misselthwaite Manor." Martha hands Mary her bouquet and the music starts to play and Lord Collin with his new bride and wife, Lady Mary walk down the aisle hand in hand. They exit the church and everyone comes up to extend their congratulations to the newly wed couple. Lord Collin and Lady Mary had decided to exchange wedding rings within the beauty of Lily's Garden. There waiting for them is the assistant vicar to make their day more memorable. Lord Collin helps Lady Mary into the limousine and James drives them back to Misselthwaite Manor, where they will exchange their wedding vows a second time and exchange wedding bands. The wedding celebration within the garden is private. It is only open for the staff of Misselthwaite Manor and Dr. Craven. Mrs. Medlock has set up a lavish reception with a beautiful wedding cake, and many delicacies for the invited guest to enjoy and an orchestra was hired to play for the guests and bride and groom to dance too. Lord Collin comes up and asks his new bride, "Pouvoir Je avoir ceci danser pour le reste de mon vie." Lady Mary makes a deep curtsey and says, "Oui vous pouvoir avoir ceci danser et tout danser pour le reste de votre vie." Lord Collin raises Lady Mary up from her deep curtsey and he says, "You never need to curtsey to me my dear Mary. You are now Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor." "You are my lord and husband; I curtsey out of respect for you." Mary says. "I give you permission never to curtsey to me ever again." Collin said. "It shall be as you wish." Mary says and she allows Collin to lead her to the grand ballroom where they dance the very first dance together as husband and wife. Both Lord Collin and Lady Mary are very happy. They can't take their eyes off of each other. It was the happiest day of their lives on that beautiful June 22, in 1923. The wedding festival went on and Lord Collin and Lady Mary danced every dance together and finally one by one the guest started to leave Misselthwaite Manor after they wished the new bride and groom all the happiness. Lady Mary made a gracious and charming hostess and she thanked each one for coming to their wedding and sharing their special day together. Mary watched each guest climb into the automobiles and drive down the driveway of Misselthwaite Manor and off the property, and when she saw the last guest leave. She walked back into the manor and closed the door behind her. Mary walked into the quiet of the study where Lord Collin was waiting for her and said, "This is a glorious day it is one we will never forget as long as we live." So, Lord Collin and his dulcinée and now mariée Lady Mary were married twice, one at St. Ann's and the other in Lily's Garden. It would be the wedding ceremony in the garden that Lady Mary and Lord Collin would remember for the rest of their lives. Their lives together had just begun. It would last 27 years. 

10


	2. Chapter 2

Return to Misselthwaite Manor-Chapter Two: The Death of Lord Archibald Craven: May of 1923

Written By LadyByTheLake55 and Frances Hodgson Burnett

Lord Collin and Lady Mary finally arrived back home to Misselthwaite Manor around 8 PM in the evening. Their trip had been a long one and they were both glad to be back home.

James the chauffeur walked around the side of the car, and he opens the door for Lord Collin and Lady Mary to come out it.

"Thank you James." Lord Collin says.

"You are welcome Master Collin." James says.

Collin helps Mary out of the car by giving her his hand, and she steps out of the limousine.

Mary smiles and says, "I am very glad to see home again, aren't you Collin?"

"Yes it has been a long time and I am glad to be able to get out of that limousine." Collin said.

Mrs. Medlock greets them at the front door of the Manor and says, "Welcome home Master Collin and Miss. Mary; we have been waiting eagerly for you two to arrive."

"Hello Medlock nice to see you too isn't it my dear Mary?" Collin said holding Mary's hand in his.

"Yes it is nice to see Mrs. Medlock. Collin you could have been at least pleasant when you saw her." Mary said.

"Ah I have never liked her much she was always too over protective, telling me what I could and couldn't do as a child." Collin said.

"Collin my dear love, that was so long ago. We are grown up now." Mary said gently.

"Mary you always could calm me down even when we were children." Collin said.

"Well Collin you were a terribly spoiled and pampered child." Mary said, "You had terrible tantrum fits."

"Yes I was spoiled I agree with you. You were not much better." Collin laughs.

"Yes I was but I have changed since I have grown up." Mary said.

"You certainly have changed a lot since we were children." Collin said.

"I will take that as a compliment rather than an insult." Mary says.

"It was meant as a compliment. I couldn't believe my eyes how beautiful you turned out." Collin said.

"I am pretty Collin, but I will never as beautiful as my late mother and Aunt Lily." Mary says.

Mrs. Medlock enters the study and says, "Master Collin and Miss Mary. Lord Craven would like to see you both in his room upstairs."

"Thank you Medlock. Come Mary let us go and see father." Collin said.

Collin takes Mary's hand in his and they start to climb the winding staircase inside of Misselthwaite Manor and walk down a dimly lighten corridor where they see Dr. Craven, one of Lord Craven's only living cousins.

"Lord Collin and Lady Mary, Lord Archibald is asking for you both. You may go into his compartment. Lord Collin and Lady Mary be prepared he is much debilitated and he drifts in and out of consciousness." Dr. Craven said.

"What is exactly wrong with father cousin?" Lord Collin asks

"Lord Collin and Lady Mary Lord Craven's health has been going down hill since after the war in 1918. He had several strokes, but he made a rapid recovery until this last stroke." Dr. Craven said.

"Come Mary, let us go in and visit with father." Collin says to Mary and they open the door to a dimly lighten room, where Lord Archibald was sitting up in his bed, support by his pillows.

Lord Archibald's face lit up when he saw his son, Collin and niece, Lady Mary Lennox enters his room.

"Son, Mary, I am glad to see you both. I am not much well. I am old but I have lived a long and happy life since Mary came into our lives and helps us both to start to live again." Lord Craven said.

"Oh Uncle I am so sad to see you in this way." Mary says to Lord Craven.

"My dear Mary, it is alright. I am 70 years old and the last 13 years have been the happiness in my life, except for the one and half of years Lily and I were married." Lord Collin said looking up at a portrait of Lily that he had in his room.

"Son, I am not long for this world. Soon you will become Lord Craven of Misselthwaite Manor and I would ask of you only one thing." Lord Craven says to his son.

"Yes father what is it"? Lord Collin replies.

"Please my son take the Lady Mary to be your wife. She is fit to be your wife and the next Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor." Lord Craven asks Collin.

"Father rest easy I have already asked Lady Mary to be my wife and she has accepted my proposal of marriage." Collin said.

"I am at peace then; I can go to my eternal rest next to your late mother knowing that Lady Mary and you will be married." Lord Archibald said.

A few minutes later Dr. Craven comes into the room and he says, "Lord Collin, Lady Mary it is not a good idea for Lord Craven to get over tired. He needs to rest."

"Yes I can see my father is growing tired." Collin says.

"Father we will take our leave of you and God willing we will see you later on." Collin says.

Lord Craven looks up at Collin and Mary and he says, "I love you my son, and my dear Mary. If this is the last time we are to meet and remember I love you."

"We love you too Uncle Archie." Mary said holding on to Collin hands.

"Good bye father and we love you too." Collin says and Collin and Mary walk out of Lord Craven's bedroom.

Dr, Craven walks out and says, "Lord Craven doesn't have much time left. He has asked to be placed in The Craven Mausoleum and to be laid next to Lady Lily, your late mother."

"Father's wishes will be carried out." Collin said, "Contact the funeral director, the vicar of Saint Ann's Anglican Church, and begin the preparations at once."

A few minutes later, while Collin and Mary had gone downstairs to the study to have their evening tea and scones set out by Mrs. Medlock they heard a great deal of commotion and Collin said, " What is going on Mrs. Metlock?"

Mrs. Metlock said, "Lord Collin, Lady Mary, Dr. Craven will be down stairs shortly."

Collin and Mary sat in the study waiting for news from Dr. Craven and finally he came downstairs and said, " I have sad news to share with you two young people."

"What is this sad news Cousin?" Collin asks

"Lord Collin, Lady Mary, Lord Craven has passed away this 12th day in the year of 1923. He died peacefully. He slipped into a comma and couldn't be revived." Dr. Craven said.

Mary begins to cry and says, "Poor Uncle Archie, I will miss him. I will never forget him."

Collin takes Mary in his arms as she cries and Collin says," Father is at peace now Mary. He has gone to be with mother."

Mary looks up at Collin and says, "Yes Aunt Lily and he are now together forever."

"Lord Collin, you are now Lord Craven, do you wish me to call the Household servants so you can tell them the sad news." Dr. Craven asked.

"Yes call the household employees out into the foyer so I can give them the bad news." Collin replies

Dr. Craven summons all the household employees out into the foyer and they all gather in the foyer to hear Lord Collin.

"I have called you all out here into the foyer to share some sad news with you. My father, Lord Craven has passed away this day from a comma which he never came out of. I am now Lord Craven and Lady Mary, is to be treated as The Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor, to disobey her means you are disobeying me. We will observe thirty days of mourning for my late father from May 12, 1923 to June 12, 1923, after which time Lady Mary and I am to be married at St. Ann Anglican Church followed by a second wedding ceremony out in Lily's Garden." Collin said.

"My father's funeral and interment will be private at St. Ann's and he is to be laid to rest in the Craven mausoleum next to my late mother, Lady Lily Craven." Collin said, "We will observe the next thirty days by wearing dark colored colors as it is fit and proper. If you have no dark colors see Mrs. Medlock and she will see that you have appropriate mourning clothes, I have spoken all depart but remember this is very important."

All the household staff dispenses and returns to their jobs within Misselthwaite Manor.

Mary looks up at Collin and says, "Collin I need some time would it be disrespectful to go out in the garden."

"No not all, father gave you that garden as a thank you gift for bringing us back to live. By all means my dear dulcinée go out into the garden. I will try to join you later. I have much work to be done by arranging father's funeral and internment at St. Ann's." Collin said.

Collin walks Mary to the door, he kisses her and says, "Don't cry too much my dear Mary. Father is at peace at last."

"I will remember what you have said, it is hard not to cry for someone who took you in, care for you, and was the only family that ever cared for you at all." Mary said.

Mary walks down the stairs, down the path that leads into Lily's garden.

Collin and Mary renamed the Secret Garden to Lily's Garden in memory of Collin's late mother and Mary's late Aunt, Lily Craven. It was only fitting because it was the garden where she was happy and spent countless hours in the garden with Lord Archibald.

Lady Mary enters the garden and walks around the fountain and she hears someone call out her name, "Lady Mary is that ye?  
"Yes who is calling out for me?" Lady Mary inquires.

"It is me ye good friend Dickon Sowerby." Dickon said.

"Oh Dickon is that really you after all these years." Mary asks

"Aye Lady Mary it is me Dickon." Dickon said.

"It is good to see you my dear friend." Mary said.

"Oh Dickon did you have hear the sad news, my Uncle Archie passed away this evening from a comma." Mary said.

"Lord Craven is dead. I am sorry to here of it. How is Master Collin taking it?" Collin asks

"It is hard to say, he was one as he got older who wouldn't show his feelings or emotions." Mary says.

"Poor Master Collin, I hope it's too hard on him." Collin said.

"Collin is strong but he is still sensitive." Mary said.

Dickon looks at Mary and says, "Ye have turned out quite pretty Lady Mary."

"Thank you Dickon." Mary says

Dickon notices the engagement ring on Mary's left ring finger and says, "I see that Lord Collin has already proposed to ye."

"Yes Dickon he asked me to marry him as we were coming back to Switzerland. I have accepted his marriage proposal." Mary said.

"Lord Collin is one lucky fellow." Dickon said.

"Oh Dickon you know I could have never married you. It is forbidden due to the fact I am of nobility and you are not. We will always be friends." Mary said.

"Lady Mary had I been born into your caste and I had asked you to marry me before Lord Collin had asked you what would have been ye answer?" Dickon asked Mary.

"No Dickon I don't know I would not have liked to be put in that position whereas I had to choose one or another." Mary said.

"Would ye have chosen Lord Collin over me?" Dickon asks

"Dickon I have no answer for you. I would have difficult to accept one offer of marriage and to turn down another offer of marriage. Let it be done I am betrothed to Lord Collin." Mary said

"I wish Lord Collin and ye all the happiness in the world." Dickon said.

"Thank you Dickon, we will be marrying first at St. Ann's and then have a second wedding ceremony out in the garden." Mary said.

"Ye will make a beautiful bride both times." Dickon said.

Mary smiled at Dickon and said, "I would love to walk in the garden I have missed it these many years."

Dickon and Mary start to walk around the garden together, and Dickon points out the changes that Will and he have made since the last time they were in the garden together.

Mary walks around the garden and finally comes to a marble bench which was placed in the Rose Garden, a place within Lily's garden.

Mary looks up into the blue skies and says, "We will miss you Uncle Archie and I know you are once again happy because you have finally been reunited to Aunt Lily."

While Mary is sitting in the rose garden she hears someone calling out for her "Mary, Mary, is you in the garden?"

"Yes I am over here Collin, sitting down on the marble bench in the rose garden." Mary calls out.

Collin walks around the path pass the fountain and into the rose garden where the roses are in full bloom everywhere.

"There you are my dear Mary, I begun to worry about you?" Collin said.

"I am fine Collin, I met Dickon out here he was tending to our garden. He sends his sympathies to you." Mary says.

"How is the old boy doing?" Collin asks

"He is fine. Will and he have been keeping up the garden." Mary says.

"Yes I see, they have been doing a fantastic job of keeping up with our garden." Collin said.

"Have you taken care of the arrangements?" Mary asks

"Yes father's funeral and private internment is in two days." Collin says.

"Oh how Misselthwaite will change without him." Mary said.

"Misselthwaite Manor will change for the best now my dear Mary. It use to be a grand place until mother died and father went into seclusion after mother's death." Collin said, "We together will turn Misselthwaite Manor back into the grand manor it once was." Collin said

"I will do everything to help you turn Misselthwaite Manor into the grand manor it once was." Mary says,

"You will be Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor. The household staff has been instructed to follow and carry out your orders." Collin said.

"I don't want to be over-bearing and difficult." Mary says.

"You will never be that my dear Mary, but remember you are Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor." Collin said.

"I will not forget." Mary replies

"Are you ready to go back into the manor?" Collin asks

"Yes I am, I need to take a bath and get out of these day old clothes." Mary said.

"Come then let us return to the manor. I will have Martha draw you a nice hot bath so you can wash and relax." Collin said.

Collin offers Mary his arm, and she takes it, and they walk out of the garden and back to the manor together.

Before they enter Misselthwaite Manor, Lord Collin reaches over and kisses Lady Mary and she responds back by kissing him.

Lord Collin opens the door and they both walk in together and into the study.

Hanging over the fireplace in the study is a portrait of Lord Craven and Lady Lily together shortly after they were married in 1899. It would remain there up until Lord Collin and Lady Mary each passed away in the late 1970's.

A few minutes later, Martha showed up and Lady Mary smiled at her old friend and said, "Oh Martha can it really be you after all these years?"

"Aye Lady Mary it is me ye old friend, Martha Sowerby, Lord Collin has appointed me to be ye Lady in Waiting." Martha said.

"I am so glad to see you Martha, I have missed you." Mary said.

"I haven't gone any place Miss. Mary." Martha said

"I am so glad, I am so glad that you are still here." Mary said

"I have ye bath ready, I have put out your clothes to wear." Martha said.

"Yes I am ready to take my bath." Mary said and Martha and she started to climb the winding stair case that lead into the corridor that would take her to the bathing room.

Martha helped Lady Mary to disrobe, and helped her to get into the bath tub.

"Oh Martha this feels so delightful and the scented water what is it?" Mary asked

"It is lily of the valley with rose my lady." Martha said.

Mary sat back in the tub, and let the warm water run over her body. It was so warm and felt so good for a few minutes Lady Mary fell a sleep in the bath tub.

Martha left her for a few minutes as she had to turn down the beds in other compartments.

Mary woke up and rang the bell that summoned Martha to her.

Martha appears and says, "Ye are ready to get out Lady Mary."

"Yes Martha, please hand me my towel so I can dry off, and hand me my lingerie to put on." Mary asks

Martha obedient hands Mary her towel and she starts to dry herself off, and then hands Mary her lingerie which is black and helps her to put on her corset and stockings. She then hands Lady Mary a plain black sateen dress with a white lace collar.

Mary steps into the dress, and Martha buttons the dress up in back for her.

"How I dislike the color of black. I had to wear it for so long in mourning for my late parents and now once again for Uncle Archie." Mary says looking at herself in the mirror.

"It is only fit and proper to wear a dark color during the mourning period Lady Mary." Martha says.

"Yes I know and I will of course wear dark colors during the mourning period for Uncle Archie." Mary says.

Lady Mary hands her towel to Martha who hangs it up for her and Lady Mary walks out of the bathing room, dressed in appropriate mourning clothes.

Lord Collin approaches Lady Mary and says, "The dress becomes you although it is in black."

"Thank you my dear Collin, I wish I didn't have to wear black. I wore it so much during the mourning period for my late parents. I was so glad when Mrs. Medlock started to dress me in light colors." Mary said.

"I promise you Mary once the mourning period is over, you may wear bright and light colors once again." Collin said.

"Oh Collin, how will we ever get along without Uncle Archie." Mary says.

"We will be just fine. Father had faith in us, and we too must have that same faith in us." Collin said.

"Misselthwaite Manor has entered into a new era whereas it will be restored to it grandeur and beauty." Collin said.

"Never again will it be dismal and gloomy." Collin said.

"We will mourn for father, but then after the mourning period is well over we will start to plan our weddings." Collin said.

Mary smiled and said, "Yes on that day we will start a new life together just you and me."

"Yes the way it should have been altogether." Collin said.

"I am keeping you up, I can see you are tired, in two days time is father's funeral and internment. We both need our rest. I bid you adieu and I bid you Bonn nuit." Collin says seeing Mary to her door and bending over to kiss her good night.

"I wish you a good night my dear fiancé and I pray you have sweet dreams." Mary said, and opens her door and closes it, but before she does she watches Collin walk down the corridor towards in his own compartments and then closes the door.

Mary says to herself, "One day dear Collin, we will not have to sleep in separate bedrooms." Mary sees that her bed has been turned down, there are new logs in her fireplace, and her bedroom is nice and cozy.

Mary walks over, climbs into bed, and falls fast asleep.

A sweet voice permeates her room and it sing out, "Venir a' ma jardin Ou vous volonté est savoir hereux." The sweet voice disappears as quickly as it appears. Mary doesn't hear it because she is fast a sleep.

The next morning Mary wakes up before anyone else, she is sitting in the chair next to her bay window that looks out into the garden.

Her thoughts are disrupted when she hears a knock at her door, and she calls out from her chair, "Come in."

"Good Morning Lady Mary I have ye tea and scones." Martha said.

"Thank you Martha just place them on the table." Mary says.

"Martha is Lord Collin awake." Mary asks

"I don't know Lady Mary; I have not seen him this morning." Martha said.

"Thank you Martha." Mary said and Martha curtseys and walks out of Mary's compartment.

A few minutes later Mary hears another knock on her door and she calls out from her chair, "Come in Collin, I know it is you."

Collin walks in and says, "Good Morning mon dulcinée how did you sleep?"

"I slept well enough I am glad to be home." Mary says.

"How did you sleep my dear fiancé?" Mary asks Collin says.

"I would have slept better if you were by my side." Collin says.

Mary gets up from her stair that she was sitting in and said, 'Oh Collin, soon we will not have to be apart ever."

"Yes but it seems like forever." Collin says.

"The mourning period will end as quickly as it started, and once it is over we can start to plan our wedding together. Just think how romantic our wedding night will be when are able to bed each other." Mary says.

"I can hardly wait for us to be able to share the same bed together." Collin said.

"It will come as soon as you know. I am still a maiden untouched by any man, and I want our wedding night to be special." Mary said.

"I promise you my dear Mary the whole day will be magical and romantic." Collin said.

"Collin, may I go into Aunt Lily's room. I once saw a Hope Chest with her initials engraved into the Cherry-wood hope chest LLC." Mary says

"Yes you may go anywhere in this house you please. You are the Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor." Collin says.

"Do you want to come with me Collin?" Mary asks

"Yes thank you, I have always wanted to go into Mother's private compartment but I was afraid to do so." Collin said.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." Mary said, "It holds special memories of Aunt Lily, Uncle Archie, and Aunt Lily had pictures of my late father and mother stored in her Hope Chest." Mary said.

Collin takes Mary by the hands and holds it up to his lips and kisses it and says, "I wait patiently to be your husband."

"I wait the same to be your wife and to be the mother of our children." Mary says looking at Collin.

"Come let us go to Mother's private parlor and look what is inside the cherry-wood Hope Chest." Collin says and he offers Mary his arm and they start to walk down the lighted corridor toward his late mother's parlor.

Collin opens the door, Lily's private parlor hasn't been cleaned for ages and Collin becomes upset at the fact that his late mother's room is dusky and smells. He picks up the bell and summons Mrs. Medlock and she appears outside of the door of Lily's parlor.

"What is the meaning of this, why has not my late mother's room not been cleaned, dusted, and fresh roses placed in the white vase over at her table?" Collin demands.

"Lord Collin, your late father would not let us go into the room." Mrs. Medlock said.

"I see well that has all changed. I want my mothers room cleaned at once and ask Will or Dickon to up fresh roses from the garden and place them in the white milk vase over on the table and I want these curtains opened where the sunlight can get in." Collin said.

"Yes Lord Collin I will get the housemaid to do it at once." Mrs. Medlock said.

"Good I don't want this to happen again. I want the staff to go through every room and I want every room cleaned, freshened, and the windows open up enough for fresh air and sunlight to come in." Collin said.

"I will see to it at once." Mrs. Medlock says.

"Very good you may leave now." Collin says with authority.

"Yes Lord Collin." Mrs. Medlock says and curtseys and leaves the room.

Collin and Mary walk over to the cherry-wood Hope Chest with the initials LLC engraved on the top of it, and open it up very carefully.

Inside the cherry-wood Hope Chest laid everything that was sentimental and important to Lady Lily before she had passed away so tragically after giving birth to Lord Collin.

Collin and Mary both noticed that Lady Lily was not a material girl and the things she thought important and special to her some might not think so.

The top drawer inside the Hope Chest had a bundle of letters kept together by a pink ribbon. They were love letters written to Lily from Lord Archibald before they married each other in 1899.

There was also a black velvet box with a red ribbon tied around it and it peeked both Collin's and Mary's interest.

Mary takes the black velvet box out of the Hope Chest and inside of it is a strand of pearls that were lovely and lustrous. There was a small note inside the velvet box it read, "Pearls for My Lily, Love from Your Archie."

Mary smiled and said, "Uncle Archie gave these pearls to Aunt Lily right before they were married. They were a wedding present to Aunt Lily from Uncle Archie." Mary said putting the white pearls up to her neck in front of the mirror that stood on a bronze stand.

"They look beautiful on you my dear Mary. I would think that my dear late mother would want you to have and wear them on your wedding day." Collin said.

"I will wear them on our wedding day and then put them in a safe place whereas when we have our daughters they may wear the strand of pearls each on their wedding day." Mary says.

There was a larger drawer underneath the top drawer of the Hope Chest and inside of a white box was a very special dress made out of lace and silk and a wedding veil with flowers around the front of the veil. It didn't look yellow and it was perfectly preserved.

Mary opens the box and says, "Oh Collin, Aunt Lily's wedding dress and veil she wore back in 1899 to Uncle Archie."

Collin looks at the dress and says, "It is beautiful. Mother only wore it once."

"Collin there is a note in the box, shall I read it." Mary asks

"Yes by all means read it." Collin replies.

Mary takes the letter out of the envelope and starts to read the letter,

"May 17, 1899

Today I start a new life with the man I love Lord Archibald Craven. My wedding dress is special because I will only wear it once and I will store it away for our daughters to wear if God blesses us with daughters. If not, I have brother who is married and God Willing if Harry and his bride, Rose, has a daughter that she will wear it to her own wedding. This is the happiest day of my life I will remember it forever. Love, Lily Lennox soon to be Lady Lily Craven nee Lennox of Misselthwaite Manor."

Mary places the letter back into the envelope and says, "Aunt Lily was so happy to be marrying Uncle Archie."

"Yes she was and then it all ended all of a sudden." Collin said.

"Yes there is a time to be born and a time to die." Mary said

Collin looks at his pocket watch and says, "Oh Lord, we must start to get ready for father's funeral and internment. We can come back to mother's room later."

"Come Mary, Cousin Craven will be here shortly and we will all go to say Good Bye to father." Collin said helping Mary to get up off the floor.

Collin once again took Mary by the hand and they walked out of Lily's room and started down to walk down the corridor to get ready for Lord Craven's funeral and internment.

Lady Mary with the help of Martha changed into a black velvet mourning dress and black veiled mourning hat. The dress was simple and had a lace collar. Mary wore on jewelry except the engagement ring that Collin had placed on her finger and the locket Collin had given her back in 1910 in the garden.

Lord Collin was dressed in a black double breasted suit with a white collar shirt and black tie. He looked handsome.

Mary walks out into the corridor where Collin is waiting for her so they can all go to St. Ann's Anglican Church to attend Lord Craven's funeral and internment.

The many townspeople who knew Lord Craven walked behind Lord Craven's horse drawn carriage carrying the casket with Lord Collin leading the way to Saint Ann's Anglican Church with Lady Mary by his side.

In back of the horse drawn carriage carrying Lord Craven to his final resting place was the household staff of Misselthwaite Manor.

Lord Collin, Lady Mary, and Doctor Craven along with the horse drawn carriage carrying the casket of Lord Craven finally arrived at St. Ann's Anglican Church. Although the funeral service was open to everyone who wished to say Good bye to Lord Craven.

The internment was private and the only people watching Lord Craven being placed into the Craven Mausoleum were Lord Collin, Lady Mary, and Dr. Craven.

After The Vicar had said the internment prayers and said to Lord Collin, Lady Mary, and Dr. Craven, "I am so sorry for your lost. Lord Craven will be missed."

"Thank you Vicar you may leave now. We need to say our good-byes in private." Collin said

"Yes of course I understand." The Vicar said and walked out of the Craven Mausoleum so Lord Collin, Lady Mary and Dr. Craven could have some private time before the funeral workers could place Lord Craven's casket could be placed inside the vault next to his Lily.

Mary walked over and in her hands she had two bouquets of flowers that she picked with care out of the garden. She walked over to the casket where Lord Craven laid in rest and said, "Rest in peace dear Uncle I have picked these flowers with care to lay on your casket and that where Aunt Lily rests in peace." Mary places them on top of the tomb of Lord Craven and Lady Lily, and she walks back over to Collin.

Collin looks at where his late father and mother now laid side by side and says, "At last you two are back together and Rest in peace dear father."

Lord Collin takes Mary by her hand and they walk out of the Craven Mausoleum together following by Dr. Craven.

Dr. Craven looks up the Craven mausoleum and gives Collin the key and says, "This key now belongs to you."

"Thank you Cousin for everything you will not be forgotten for your service and care to my late father, mother, and me when I was a child." Collin says.

"Thank you Lord Collin coming from you it means a lot." Dr. Craven says and they all start back to the limousine that is waiting to take them all back to Misselthwaite Manor.

So it was on warm sunny day, that Lord Collin, his fiancée, Mary, and his father's cousin, Dr. Craven laid Lord Craven to rest next to the only woman he would ever love, Lady Lily Craven.

Lord Collin and Lady Mary would bring Misselthwaite Manor into a new era. It would be an era vastly different than the one his late father had brought Misselthwaite Manor.

Misselthwaite Manor would once again become a happy place as Lord Collin and Lady Mary lived at Misselthwaite Manor.

People would talk about it for years to come how different Misselthwaite Manor had become since Lord Collin and Lady Mary had become Lord and Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor.

17


	3. Chapter 3

Return To Misselthwaite Manor 

A Sequel to The Secret Garden

Written by LadybyTheLake55

&

Mrs. Frances Hodgson Burnett

Chapter Three: Pouvoir Je Avoir Ceci Danser Pour Le Reste De Mon Vie.

Pouvoir Je avoir ceci danser pour le reste de mon vie

Il tout commencer avec vous quand je voir vous venir par le porte

Je savoir quand Je voir vous je été pour avoir vous.

Vous sont les femme je savoir je étais pour marier et vie avec pour le reste de mon vie.

The thirty days of mourning passed quickly for Lord Collin and Lady Mary and they had begun to plan their wedding both in St. Ann's Anglican Church and followed by a second wedding celebration held out in the garden where they fell in love back as children in 1910.

Misselthwaite Manor was being prepared for the grand wedding and wedding reception for Lord Collin and Lady Mary.

Lady Mary was one that followed wedding etiquette very closely, and everything Lord Collin tried to get a peek of Mary in her wedding dress she would tell him. "It is bad luck for the groom to see his bride in her wedding dress before the wedding."

"Mary you know that is just an old wives tale." Collin said laughing

"This might be but still the groom may not see what his bride to be is wearing before their wedding day." Mary said.

"You will drive me mad with passion for you." Collin said.

"I am sure you will survive as our wedding day is approaching." Mary said.

"You would have me to wait until our wedding day to see you in your wedding dress and attire." Collin asks

"Yes it is just two days a way. I want you to see me walk down the aisle at St. Ann's and the runner that is leading me from the front door and into the garden." Mary said.

"You will be the most beautiful bride in all of England and Yorkshire." Collin said.

"You say this because I am soon to be your bride and wife." Mary says.

"I say it because it is the truth. No one con compare to your beauty." Collin says.

Mary just smiles at Collin while peeking out of her door.

"Please my dear Mary let me come in. You can hide your wedding apparel so I don't see it." Collin begs.

"Very well, give me a moment so I can put my wedding dress and veil away where you don't see it." Mary says and after she puts her wedding dress and veil away. She opens the door for Collin to come in and be with her.

Collin takes Mary in his arms and kisses her and says, "Comment en les monde suis je aller pour vie sans vous."

"Vous faire pas avoir pour vie san me toujours." Mary said, "Je volonté est votre mariée pour le reste de votre vie."

"Je volonté est votre marié pour tout de votre vie." Collin says.

"Je promettre pour est les mieux marié pour vous toujours." Collin said.

Mary smiles at Collin and says, "Vous une fois le dit nous volonté se et nous vouloir jamais est partie et encore il est venir vrai."

"I would never lie to you my dear Mary, the love of my life." Collin said.

"I know that my dear Collin, that is why I love you so. All of our lives you have told me the truth." Mary says.

"I will never lie to you my dear Mary. I want us always to trust one another and love each other for all of our lives." Collin says.

"Tout de ma vie je avoir attente simplement pour une homme-gentil." Mary says in French, "Les une homme qui vouloir prendre me au loin de tout de ceci."

"Vous avoir trouver les une homme qui volonté amour vous tout les temps." Collin says.

"Promettre me Collin quel vous volonté jamais partie me toujours." Mary says

"Mon cher Mary atlas vous savoir je pouvoir pas promettre vous quel." Collin says.

"Je vouloir mort sans vous en ma vie." Mary says

"My dear Mary we are young and we are not even 23 years old. We have our whole lives to spend together." Collin says taking Mary in his arms.

Mary starts to sing a French love song in French, "Faire pas partie me je avoir connu quel il est pour et tout seul tout de ma vie."

"Pour sans vous je suis rien chez tout." Mary sings, "Quel vouloir je faire san vous oh dire me quel vouloir je faire sans vous."

Collin listens to Mary sing and says, "They taught you well to sing. You have the voice of the sweetest nightingale."

"Merci mon amour coming from you that means a lot." Mary says.

"Will you sing for everyone on our wedding day after our wedding ceremony in the garden?" Collin asks

"I will try to sing but I sing for you ma amour." Mary says

"I am sure everyone would be enchanted with your lovely voice." Collin said.

"Je chanter pour vous et seul vous." Mary says

Mary hears a knock at her door and says, "Come in Martha."

"Good Afternoon Lady Mary and Lord Collin, I have ye tea here." Martha says.

"Thank you Martha please just place it on the table." Mary says.

"Yes Lady Mary." Martha replies, placing the tea tray on the table, and curtseying and walking out of the room.

"Come my dearest join me for tea and scones." Mary says taking Collin by the hand and leading him to a chair and sitting him down in it.

Mary pours Collin his tea and places his scones on a china plate and says, "Here is your tea and scones ma amour."

"Merci mon amour pour the tea and scones." Collin says taking the tea and scones and joining Mary for afternoon tea and scones.

Mary and Collin enjoy each other's company until it grows late into the evening. They are two young people in love that forget time and space. Their love is endless like the ocean for each other.

Collin pulls out his pocket-watch and says, "Gracious it is getting late my dear Mary."

"Is it I haven't noticed it at all." Mary says.

"What time is it?" Mary asks

"It is nearing eight o'clock." Collin says

"I am not at the least bit sleepy." Mary says looking out the window of her compartment and looking towards the garden.

"I don't wish to tire you out. Just think in a day's time we will be married to each other." Collin said.

"Yes oh yes we will be married and be husband and wife." Mary says, "Volonté vous est gentil avec me dans nous premier noir se."

"Yes I will be very gentle with you. We will make gentle passionate love to each other and it will carry us into a whole other world." Collin said.

"I have never touched a man but you have you ever touched another woman don't be afraid to tell me." Mary asks

"No not at all. I never did like the girls at the University campus they remind me of what do you call a lady of the evening." Collin said.

"Ah in French we call such women that sell their bodies for sex une putain." Mary says.

"Yes that is a good word for the women who sell themselves to the men on the university campus." Collin laughs.

"Volonté vous faire me tien pour tout temps." Mary asks Collin.

"Oui je volonté faire vous le mien pour toujours." Collin says.

"We will need no other but each other." Collin says.

"Ensuite je pouvoir pas attente pour le jour." Mary says.

The evening turns into late night and Collin says, "I will let you get your beauty rest, tomorrow is our big day."

"Yes it is I can hardly wait." Mary says walking Collin to the door and says, "Tomorrow we will know no lonely nights."

"Yes tomorrow we will become as one." Collin says, "I have waited for this day so long."

"It is now here." Mary said kissing Collin.

Collin responds back and kisses Mary and said, "Demain je volonté faire vous tout mien."

"Je volonté est la une attente pour vous chez les altar en blanc." Mary says.

"I will be there waiting for you mon cher Mary." Collin says and kisses Mary one more time and walks down the corridor towards his compartments. Mary watches him walk down the corridor and as soon as he is out of sight she closes her door.

Mary starts to get undressed and get ready for bed. She goes to bed early because tomorrow Collin and she will be married and they stayed married for 27 happy years.

There is no love other such as the love between Lord Collin and his dulcinée, Lady Mary, who will soon become Lady Mary Craven, the Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor.

Lady Mary walks over to her chest drawers and takes out a miniature picture of her late mother and father and says, "I wish you could have cared about me more when you were alive. I wish you were here to share in my happiness when Lord Collin and I marry tomorrow."

Mary thinks back when neither her late mother nor father cared about her. They forgot her altogether as her late father was an Officer in King George's Army and her late mother was the beauty and socialite who just liked to be the center of attraction.

How very different was Lady Mary from her late mother.

Whereas Lady Rose liked to be around people, attending endless socials and teas, Lady Mary was a quiet young woman who cared nothing about such things.

Lady Mary was content to become the wife of the only young man she would ever love and care about and live at Misselthwaite Manor because it had been her home for the last 13 years.

Lady Mary walks over to her bed, which is warm and cozy from the fire in her fireplace, and she climbs into her bed and drifts off to a peaceful sleep.

Mary sleeps peacefully through the night and the nightingales sing outside her window the song Qui volonté est la pour vous.

Je volonté est la pour vous Je volonté la pour vous pour le reste de votre vie.

Je Prendre Vous Mary Pour EST Mon Mariée: Je Prendre Vous Collin Pour EST Ma Marié Jusqu'à Mort Faire Nous Partie. Lady Mary's and Lord Collin's big day had finally arrived. They chose a beautiful day in June to marry each other. Lord Collin was being helped to dress by James, his gentlemen's gentleman and Lady Mary was in her compartment being helped by Martha, Mrs. Medlock, and Betty. Mrs. Medlock stepped back and said, "Miss Mary you are beautiful in that dress." "Oh thank you Mrs. Medlock it belonged to my late Aunt Lily. She was saving it for the time if Uncle Archie and she had a daughter; she said if she didn't have a daughter it was to be passed onto her brother's daughter." "You certainly make the most beautiful bride you have so many of the attributes that Lady Lily once possessed." Mrs. Medlock said. "My lady the bouquet is simply beautiful. They are flowers carefully picked from the garden and made into a bouquet with pink streamers coming down from the bouquet." Martha said. "Yes I had Will and Dickon pick them out carefully for this day." Mary said. "I know Lord Craven had wished to see this day, but I have a feeling that Lady Lily and he is watching both of you from above." Mrs. Medlock said. "How I wish they were alive this day." Mary said, "They know that Lord Collin and you were the perfect match." Mrs. Medlock said. "Yes we are I love Collin with all my heart." Mary says "Lord Collin loves you with all his heart." Mrs. Medlock says. "My lady we better start off to the church. We don't want to be late for your weddings now do us?" Mrs. Medlock said. "No we don't I can hardly wait, but I will not feel truly married until we are married in the garden." Mary said. It was traditional that the bride walks to the church on her wedding day with her female attendants. There at the church her groom waits for to enter the church door and at the sound of the music, the bride starts to walk up the aisle to meet her groom. It is the very first time the groom will see his bride in her wedding apparel. Lord Collin with James is already waiting for Lady Mary and her attendants to arrive at the church. Finally the music starts to play and slowly Mary walks up the aisle to meet Collin at the altar to exchange their wedding vows with each other. Lord Collin has a smile on his face when he sees how beautiful Mary is in her wedding dress. It is the same wedding dress that many years ago Lady Lily, his late mother wore at her wedding to his late father. Mary finally reaches the altar and the music stops to play and the Vicar says, " We come together to join this man, Lord Collin Craven and this woman, Lady Mary Lennox in Holy Matrimony. Marriage is an honorable state and should not be entered into lightly. I say now if anyone among have any just reason or cause that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Every one in attendance is quiet so the Vicar continues with the wedding liturgy and says, "Lord Collin and Lady Mary face each other and take each other's left hand." The Vicar starts and says, "Lord Collin do you willingly take this woman, Lady Mary Lennox to be your lawfully wedded wife." Lord Collin says, "I do with all my heart take this woman Lady Mary to be my lawfully wedded wife." The Vicar turns to Mary and says, "Lady Mary do you willingly take this man, Lord Collin to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Lady Mary looks at Collin and says, "I do with my entire heart take this man, Lord Collin, to be my lawfully wedded husband." "By the powers in vested in me by the Church of England I pronounce you Lord Collin and you Lady Mary, husband and wife by the laws of Great Britain under the Crown of King George the V and The Church of England. You may kiss your bride Lord Collin." The Vicar said. Lord Collin lifts the veil from Mary's face and kisses her and she kisses him back and The Vicar said, "I give to you the New Lord and Lady Collin Craven of Misselthwaite Manor." Martha hands Mary her bouquet and the music starts to play and Lord Collin with his new bride and wife, Lady Mary walk down the aisle hand in hand. They exit the church and everyone comes up to extend their congratulations to the newly wed couple. Lord Collin and Lady Mary had decided to exchange wedding rings within the beauty of Lily's Garden. There waiting for them is the assistant vicar to make their day more memorable. Lord Collin helps Lady Mary into the limousine and James drives them back to Misselthwaite Manor, where they will exchange their wedding vows a second time and exchange wedding bands. The wedding celebration within the garden is private. It is only open for the staff of Misselthwaite Manor and Dr. Craven. Mrs. Medlock has set up a lavish reception with a beautiful wedding cake, and many delicacies for the invited guest to enjoy and an orchestra was hired to play for the guests and bride and groom to dance too. Lord Collin comes up and asks his new bride, "Pouvoir Je avoir ceci danser pour le reste de mon vie." Lady Mary makes a deep curtsey and says, "Oui vous pouvoir avoir ceci danser et tout danser pour le reste de votre vie." Lord Collin raises Lady Mary up from her deep curtsey and he says, "You never need to curtsey to me my dear Mary. You are now Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor." "You are my lord and husband; I curtsey out of respect for you." Mary says. "I give you permission never to curtsey to me ever again." Collin said. "It shall be as you wish." Mary says and she allows Collin to lead her to the grand ballroom where they dance the very first dance together as husband and wife. Both Lord Collin and Lady Mary are very happy. They can't take their eyes off of each other. It was the happiest day of their lives on that beautiful June 22, in 1923. The wedding festival went on and Lord Collin and Lady Mary danced every dance together and finally one by one the guest started to leave Misselthwaite Manor after they wished the new bride and groom all the happiness. Lady Mary made a gracious and charming hostess and she thanked each one for coming to their wedding and sharing their special day together. Mary watched each guest climb into the automobiles and drive down the driveway of Misselthwaite Manor and off the property, and when she saw the last guest leave. She walked back into the manor and closed the door behind her. Mary walked into the quiet of the study where Lord Collin was waiting for her and said, "This is a glorious day it is one we will never forget as long as we live." So, Lord Collin and his dulcinée and now mariée Lady Mary were married twice, one at St. Ann's and the other in Lily's Garden. It would be the wedding ceremony in the garden that Lady Mary and Lord Collin would remember for the rest of their lives. Their lives together had just begun. It would last 27 years. 

11


	4. Chapter 4

Return to Misselthwaite Manor

Written by LadyByTheLake 55

&

Mrs. Frances Hodgson Burnett

Chapter Four: A New Era for Misselthwaite Manor

Lord Collin and Lady Mary had only been married for three months before Lady Mary shared the good news with Lord Collin that she was enceinte with their first child due in late April of 1924.

They were both very surprised and delighted that their family was starting so soon after their marriage.

Lady Mary would often go out into the garden and walk around. She would sit on the marble bench and while Dickon and Ben Weatherstaff were doing their gardening she would talk to them.

Lord Collin had taken a prestigious position in the House of Lords to represent the district of Yorkshire. He would have James drive him back in forth from London to Misselthwaite Manor every day.

Lady Mary would look at the window watching for Lord Collin to drive up their drive way and get out of the limousine. It was not that Mary minded the peace of Misselthwaite Manor but she missed Lord Collin while he was away in London.

Mary would dress and go out in sit in the garden reading all day. Sometimes Dickon would stop by and talk to her and she would look up and say, "The garden looks so wonderful this year."

"Aye Lady Mary Will and I have been working hard to keep it beautiful." Dickon said.

Dickon looked at Mary and said, "Ye look lonely Lady Mary."

"I am lonely without my dear Collin around me. I am three months pregnant with our first child." Mary said, "I have a long way before this baby makes her or his way into the world."

"What do ye want first Lady Mary?" Dickon asks

"I haven't given it much thought; I would accept either a boy or girl as long as they are healthy." Mary said

"What does Lord Collin want first?" Dickon asks

"He has not said, I think he just wants a healthy baby." Mary replies.

"We have picked out the names together. We have chosen Lady Elizabeth Lily Rose for a girl and Lord Collin Harry Albert for a boy." Mary said

"We will call the little girl Lily and the little boy, Albert." Mary says closing her book.

"Are ye not a little bit worried Lady Mary?" Dickon asks

"Yes I am but the doctor has told me I am strong and healthy." Mary said, "I should have no trouble delivering and giving birth to our baby."

"Our baby will be born two months before our first wedding anniversary." Mary says. "We want three children but we have talked it over and we would space our children whereas none of them will be neglected."

"Three is a goodly number." Dickon said.

"You my dear Dickon, have you not found your lady-love." Mary asks

"Nay my Lady Mary I have not, because in my heart I will always love you." Dickon said.

"Oh Dickon don't you understand nobility and common country folks don't mix." Mary said, "It is just the way it is."

"You and I will always be friends of the deepest kind, but nothing improper must ever happen between us. I am Lord Collin's wife and the mother of his child." Mary said.

"I am sure one day you will find a nice girl in your own caste and be happy." Mary says.

"I am not much older than you are Lady Mary; I have not found her yet." Collin said.

"You will my dear friend you will find her." Mary says.

"There is none out there for me Lady Mary. I will live and die a bachelor." Dickon says.

"No Dickon you will not live and die a bachelor. You will find that lady love that you will fall in love so deeply." Mary says, "Just have faith."

Mary is talking to Dickon and she hears someone call out her name "Mary where are you?"

"I am in the garden with Dickon Collin." Mary calls back.

Collin walks through the gate of Lily's Garden and walks around the path that leads into the rose garden where Mary likes to sit and read.

"There you are my dear Mary. I didn't find you inside so I thought you might be outside in the garden." Collin said.

"I am sitting down and Dickon and I were just chatting away." Mary says kissing Lord Collin and he kissing her back.

"How are you doing my dear friend Dickon?" Collin asks

"I am well enough Lord Collin." Dickon said.

"I am glad to hear it I must say that Will and you are doing a magnificent job taking care of the garden." Collin said.

"Aye Lord Collin it is looking good." Dickon said.

"Call me Collin please Dickon; we have been friends since childhood." Collin says.

"If you wish Lord Collin I will call you Collin." Dickon replies.

"Did you hear our good news my dear Mary is expecting our first child in late April of 1924." Collin said happily.

"Aye I have heard of the good news and I give ye my congratulations on the birth of your first child." Dickon said.

"What are ye hoping for Collin?" Dickon asks

"I don't care just as long as the baby and Mary come out of it just fine." Collin said.

"How was your day in the House of Lords?" Mary asks

"My day is the same as every other day. None of the Lords can agree on anything." Collin said.

"I am sorry to hear that you must be tired and hungry. It is growing late. Will you please excuse us Dickon." Mary asks

"Aye I pray you both have a good evening." Dickon said and Mary stands up and Lord Collin offers her his arm and they walk out of Lily's Garden together.

"My dear Mary I don't want you tiring yourself out." Collin says, "The doctor says you must rest."

"I do rest my dear husband but the garden is the most peaceful place for me to read in." Mary says.

"I know how much you love the garden. I love it too but I am concerned with your health." Collin said.

"My dear Collin the doctor says I am strong and healthy and should have no problems bringing this baby into the world at the proper time." Mary says allowing Collin to lead her into the study.

"I see that Mrs. Medlock has brought us in fresh tea and scones." Mary said.

"Yes I see she is up to her same proficient self." Collin said.

"Come and join me for tea and scones. My days are lonely without you being by my side." Mary tells Collin.

"My days are lonely without you next to me." Collin said, " We will have plenty of time to be with each other as soon as the House of Lords closes it session down right before the holidays."

"Collin Oh Collin, I need you so. " Mary says,

"I am right here my dear Mary." Collin says

"I am not use to not having you around all the time. I know I am being silly but Misselthwaite Manor is a lonely place without your presence." Mary said.

"No my dear Mary you are not being silly." Collin said, "I miss you as much as you miss me while I am in London." Collin replies.

Mary pours Collin his tea and gives him three scones on a china plate. She hands him the plate and plate with tea cup on it.

"Why don't you come in to London with me sometime my dear Mary? While I am at the House of Lords you can go shopping. You will need some maternity clothes soon enough." Collin said.

"Yes you do have a point." Mary says, "Yes I think I will go into London with you."

"Wonderful we can have lunch together. I want to show off my beautiful wife to all of London." Collin says proudly.

Mary looks at Collin and says, "Please Collin don't place me on show. I am not that kind of young woman."

"I know you are a modest young woman." Collin said, "I would not show you off too much."

Mary looks at Collin and says, "I have never been like my late mother the socialite who loved to be adored and loved by all."

"I am content just in being your wife and soon to be the mother of our child." Mary says.

Mary walked around for a while; she looked out at the bay window that looked out into their garden. She came over and joined Collin on the couch.

"You look tired dear Mary." Collin said.

"I am pregnant I tired easily." Mary says, "I think I will stay in bed tomorrow as I am feeling fatigued."

"What an excellent idea. Martha can tend to your needs." Collin said.

"Collin before the baby is born do you think it might be possible that we go to France or maybe Italy for a little while." Mary asked.

"Do you think that a wise idea in your condition." Collin inquires.

"I am well enough and winter will be here soon enough. I would love to go somewhere that is warm and sunny." Mary said, "We could come back right after spring begins and the weather is warm once again."

"Yes we could go away for the holidays." Collin said, "It might be a good idea."

"I will see to the travel arrangements and we will go into sunny Southern Italy where it is warm and sunny all the time." Collin said, "We will find a small cottage that has a garden on the grounds for you to go into." Collin said.

"Thank you my dear Collin. I just can't bear to be shut inside all winter long when I know some countries are warm and sunny." Mary said.

"Father was particularly fond of Southern Italy or Spain." Collin said.

"Collin when we are in Italy may we please visit the Vatican City?" Mary asks

"Yes there are a lot of tourist attractions in Italy." Collin said.

"I hear that The Roman Pontiff gives Mass in St. Peter's Square. Even Protestants like us flock to hear him do Sunday Mass." Mary said.

"We will go where you want my dear Mary." Collin said.

"I want to thank you from my heart my dear Collin." Mary says

"You are very welcome. I am delighted to see you so happy." Collin says.

"Oh yes I am very happy about our trip together." Mary said

"Let us think of our trip as our belated honeymoon." Collin said

"Yes what a wonderful idea we will turn our trip into our honeymoon." Mary said delighted.

Collin was happy to see Mary so happy about their trip to Southern Italy. It would be good for them both to get away before their baby was born.

Surely enough there would be no time once their child was born. They looked forward to their first child with much anticipation.

Mary would sing as she did her daily tasks as Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor.

Lord Collin always said Lady Mary had the voice of the sweetest nightingale.

He loved to hear her sing while she played the piano or harp. She had also mastered the mandolin an instrument from Russia.

Collin would sit in the study and listen to Lady Mary sing as she did her daily chores by helping the household staff. Collin smiled as he knew he was blessed by having such a devoted and dutiful wife in Mary.

Collin knew he would never love another woman as much as he loved Mary.

She was charming, warm, and loving. Yes Lord Collin thought how lucky and blessed he was.

While Lord Collin did his work in the study, Lady Mary would walk outside to get some much needed exercise and then sit on their porch outside and read her book.

Collin every now and then would walk over to the sliding door and look out to see Mary. She would contently sit out in her comfortable chair and read her book. Martha had brought out her tea and scones.

Collin would watch her and smile, and Mary would look up and smile back and go back to her reading.

Lord Collin finally got up and opened the sliding door that lead out to their balcony and went to join Mary.

"I could not help myself when I saw you out here so contently reading your book I knew I had to join you." Collin said.

"How do you expect to do your work if you are outside with me?" Mary asks

"Work can wait I would rather much spend it with my beautiful wife." Collin said taking Mary in his arms and kissing her. She kissed him back and said, "Collin my love I don't want to keep you from your work."

"You are not keeping me from my work. I walked away from it." Collin laughed.

"It is so boring." Collin said, "I would rather be with you."

"My dear Collin when is the last time you picked up a good book and read it?" Mary asks

"You know I am not sure it must have been at Oxford." Collin said.

"Your late father has the most extraordinary library with first edition books." Mary said, "I am sure you can find a good book to read if you will only look."

"I have never been the one much to read not even in college." Collin said.

"I am glad that you are enjoying my late father's library. It would make him happy to know that you do enjoy." Collin said.

"Yes I do enjoy Uncle Archie's library just as much as I enjoy our garden. I also enjoy the music room with the piano, harp, and mandolin." Mary says.

Collin just smiles at Mary as she is bright and loves to learn new things.

"When we get to Italy I know what will cheer you up, we will go dancing." Collin said.

"I love to dance, I love to sing, but most of all I love you my dear Collin and I love the child I am carrying deep inside me. I can hardly wait to hold the baby in my arms." Mary said.

"I am the happiest woman in all of England." Mary said, "I am happy because I have a loving husband and a baby on the way."

Collin just smiled at his happy and beautiful wife. She glowed with anticipation on their first child and she glowed because they would be going to Southern Italy to enjoy the warm weather while in England it was cold and blustery.

Mrs. Medlock knocks on the study door and says, "Can I get Lady Mary and you anything Lord Collin?"

"No not right now, but Mrs. Medlock Lady Mary and I are going away until the spring time returns to England. We are going to Southern Italy. You will be in charge of the Manor while we are not here." Collin said.

"I promise to do my best Lord Collin." Mrs. Medlock said, "Would you have any idea if Lady Mary is taking Martha with her."

"I expect she is taking her lady in waiting with her." Collin said, "So it will only be Betty,, the Cook, and you here to manage the affairs of Misselthwaite Manor."

"Lady Mary doesn't like to be locked up during the winter months. She needs the sun and warn weather." Collin said.

"I understand Master Collin. The harsh English winters up here in Yorkshire can be long and boring." Mrs. Medlock said.

"Mary is pregnant with our first child. I want her to be happy." Collin said

"Lord Collin every time I see Lady Mary is always smiling and helping out with the house hold duties." Mrs. Medlock said.

"Yes My Mary doesn't like to be lazy. She likes to keep herself busy." Collin said.

"I have never seen such a beautiful bride in all of my life when I saw Lady Mary enter the church and garden to marry you." Mrs. Medlock said.

"Yes it was a memorable day for both of us." Collin said, "All those years Lady Mary and I were separated from each other were hard on both of us."

"Lord Collin when you wrote me asking me for Lady Mary's address I was told by your late father not to give it to you. He said to me, "Mrs. Medlock at the proper time Lord Collin and Lady Mary will be brought back together." Mrs. Medlock said.

"The day I drove into La Francois Academy and Madame Dubois opened the door and invited me into the guest room; I could hardly wait to see Mary." Collin said.

She walked through the door and when I saw her my heart started to pound so fast. I knew we would never be separated again and I was right." Collin said.

"Mary blossomed into the most beautiful young woman. She had the most beautiful raven hair like Aunt Rose, and those eyes, they were so much like mothers." Collin said.

"I will never love another such as Lady Mary just as father could not love another after mother passed away." Collin said.

"Mary and I read some of love letters sent to her from father. He was so much in love with the girl from the valley." Collin said, "He called her Lily of the Valley in so many love letters."

"Lord Collin your mother while she was alive kept a diary or journal on her daily life and when she met your father and when they married. She was not considered good enough to marry your father. So your father waited until his father passed on, and he went immediately to your mother and asked for her hand in marriage and she accepted his proposal." Mrs. Medlock said.

"Is it in her Hope Chest in her parlor?" Collin asked

"I have no idea but once we start to clean your father's room we may find it." Mrs. Medlock said.

"You have my permission to clean up father's room and get rid of everything that we don't need." Collin said.

"Lord Collin in your late father's room there is a small silver frame with a photograph of your late Aunt Rose, Lady Mary's mother and your late mother together in the garden. I understand that Lady Rose and Colonel Albert came to visit Lady Rose and Lord Archibald right before they sailed off for India." Mrs. Medlock said.

"Lady Rose and Lady Lily were third cousins. Lady Rose's father was a younger son of Colonel Lennox's father brother and his wife. They died in a carriage accident. So therefore, your grandfather took Lady Rose in and she grew up with Colonel Albert and Ms. Lily. Colonel Lennox not help falling love in the vivacious Lady Rose. She was so pretty to look at just like Ms. Lily was. Colonel Lennox asked Lady Rose to marry him, and in 1898 they were married and the following year they did attend Lord Craven's wedding to Ms. Lily." Mrs. Medlock said.

"Lord Craven and Lady Lily received a letter from Lady Rose that she was expecting a baby in July of 1900. Colonel Lennox was happy about the child but the mother was not." Mrs. Medlock said.

"Lady Lily wrote Lady Rose and Colonel Lennox, her brother telling them that Lord Archibald and she were expecting their baby in October of 1900, both of them were happy about it." Mrs. Medlock said.

"Well Lady Lily had an accident in her garden. She was hurt so bad that she held on long enough to deliver you and bring you into the world. You were a tiny little thing and no one knew if you would live or die." Mrs. Medlock.

"The last thing Lady Lily did according to Mrs. Sowerby is she asked to see you and said, "We will call him Collin." She took you in her arms kissed and blessed you. She turned to Lord Archibald and said, "Forgive me Archie, Forgive me for I will not be here to take care of the child of our love. "

She placed you in your late father's arms, and she laid back on her pillow, closed her eye and the last thing she told your father was I love you Archie and she died peacefully." Mrs. Medlock said.

Dr. Craven, Lord Craven's third cousin took care of all the funeral and internment services for your late mother. Your father was mourning your mother and shut himself away in his study for three weeks. He would allow me to serve him his meals but all he could do was crying Lily, Lily, how can I live without you in my life." Mrs. Medlock said,

"Dr Craven gave the outfit that your late mother wore in her internment. " Mrs. Medlock said.

Collin listened as Mrs. Medlock talked to him about the romance between his late father and mother.

"It is all in your late mother's diary or journal and so much more." Mrs. Medlock said.

"Thank you Mrs. Medlock for sharing this with me." Collin said.

"You are most welcome Lord Collin." Mrs. Medlock said with a curtsey and walked away.

Lady Mary walks in the room and says, "What is it my dear Collin?"

"I was just talking to Mrs. Medlock and she told me my late mother and your late Aunt Lily kept a journal of her romance and marriage to father." Collin said.

"My dear Collin, most young woman during that time kept journals of their romance, engagement, and marriage and everything in between." Mary said.

"Our mothers were young when they married. They were nearly 20 years old when they had us." Mary said.

"Mary I want to find Mother's journal. It is the only way I am ever going to know her." Collin said.

"I believe I saw several journals in her Hope Chest." Mary said, "I however don't want to know anything about my late parents. They were never parents to me. They left me in the care of Ayahs, governesses as well." Mary said.

"Mary in my late father's room is a silver frame picture of our mothers together out in Lily's Garden." Collin said.

"Did Uncle Albert or Aunt Rose ever talk about mother and father when you were growing up in India?" Collin asks

"I was so young at the time; I saw pictures of Aunt Lily and mother in my late mother and father's room." Mary said, "One time I heard my late mother bring up the fact that Aunt Lily married a man with an infirmity."

"My late father told mother that as long as his sister was happy with the man she married that is the only thing that mattered to him." Mary said.

"My mother said laughing, "Lily married a cripple and watch her children turn out to have same infirmity as their father."

"Father got mad and told Mother she wasn't to speak ill of his sister and brother-in-law." Mary said, "The discussion ended."

"I know my dear Collin that my late father and your late mother were very closed with their cousin Dr. Craven. Father loved his sister." Mary said.

"The procedure to get rid of any contamination from the cholera outbreak was burn everything so it couldn't spread any farther than the government house where we lived." Mary said.

"The military hospital was so crowded with the adults falling sick and dying so quick so many of us children who were not infected by the outbreak were processed as fast as possible and placed on a boat to take us back to India."

Mary said.

"The Government House found papers that father and mother had left stating if anything ever happened to them my guardianship and welfare was to be given to my father's sister and husband, Lady Lily and Lord Archibald Craven of Misselthwaite Manor in Yorkshire, England." Mary said.

"When I arrived in England it was a cold and rainy day. Mrs. Metlock picked me in Liverpool and from there we took the coach back to Misselthwaite Manor." Mary said.

"Collin for many years I use to watch my mother from a distance. I thought her quite pretty and lively. When she was socializing she was at her best. She totally forgot me sometimes but father, dear father, as busy as he was with his military duties never forgot my birthday or Christmas." Mary said.

Mary was quiet after that and said, "That was in the past we have the present and future to look forwards too."

"Yes we have the rest of our lives to live for each other." Collin said.

"Yes and that is all that matters our baby, you, and me. " Mary said.

Collin kisses Mary and she returns the kiss and says, "All we will ever need is our love for each other and our child and our garden."

Mary says, "We must go and get packed. We will be leaving in a couple of days for sunny Southern Italy."

"I so do look forward to going to Southern Italy to get away from the cold, Yorkshire winters." Mary said.

Although summer was in Yorkshire, it would soon enough turn into a blustery cold autumn followed by a very cold and harsh Yorkshire winter.

Mary climbed the stairs to go to their compartment and started to pack. She was singing and dancing because she was happy at last she could put her past behind her and live in present and in the future. It had taken Lady Mary 18 years to be able to put her past behind her. She was free from her horrid childhood.

Lady Mary knew she could now move on and be content with the life that Collin and she had made for each other.

Collin is standing by their compartment door and Mary is singing a French song call "Je suis enfin libre de ma passé et Je pouvoir vie encore."

"Je pouvoir vie encore sans le ombre de ma passé récurrent me et Je suis libre."

Mary turns around and asks, "Gracious how long have you been standing there at our door Ma Amour?"

"I have been standing at our door listening to you sing once again. You were so vibrant and sung like a song bird." Collin said.

"I was singing a French love song called, Je Suis Libre Encore." Mary said.

"It is about letting go of your past and living for the present and future." Mary said, "That is how I feel I am living for us, and our present and future."

"It is a lovely song." Collin said.

"I love music Collin; it is one of the things I can to appreciate why I was locked away at La Francois Academy. The music room and library were the two most peaceful rooms in the Academy next to the outside garden in back." Mary said.

"Mrs. Metlock has our dinner ready down in the study. I thought we could spend a quiet evening listening to the radio." Collin said.

"What a wonderful idea oh yes I would love that just the two of us." Mary said.

"Come my dear Mary, let us go to the study, eat our dinner, and turn on the BBC and listen to music." Collin said.

Mary walks over to Collin, he gives her his arm, and they walk down the corridor and down the winding staircase to the cozy warm study to eat their dinner.

They walk down the stairs and finally come to the foyer that leads then into the study.

Mrs. Medlock in and says, "I have your dinner Lord Collin and Lady Mary."

"Thank you Mrs. Medlock just place the food on the table." Collin says.

"Yes Lord Collin." Mrs. Medlock replies and does as she is asked; she curtseys and walks out of the study.

"I see the Cook has made us a lovely dinner." Collin said.

"Yes it looks delicious but oh heavens it is making me nausea to just smell it." Mary says,

"How long has this been going on my dear Mary?" Collin asks

"It was not so bad at the beginning of my pregnancy but as my pregnancy progresses every thing tends to me nausea." Mary said

"If this continues whereas you can't eat much I will have no choice but to call the doctor and he will give you something to help the nausea so you can eat." Lord Collin says to Lady Mary.

"I am pregnant all women experience it." Mary says

"This maybe so but if you don't eat how to do you expect to have a healthy baby." Collin asks

"I drink plenty of milk; I eat plenty of vegetables and fruit." Mary says.

"I am glad to hear some things don't make you nauseated." Collin says.

"It will pass the doctor has told me as soon as I enter into my second trimester." Mary replies.

"The first three months are always the hardest." Mary says, "After I get through the first three months I will be fine."

"I will still call the doctor if you don't get an appetite soon." Collin says.

"Call the doctor because I am pregnant I think he already knows this Collin dear." Mary laughs.

"This no laughing matter my dear Mary." Collin says seriously

"Why do men take a woman's pregnancy so serious my you would think that you are the one that is pregnant and carrying the baby." Mary laughs, "Collin dear I do take my pregnancy serious."

"I hope so I want a healthy baby and a healthy wife after this ordeal." Collin says.

"The doctor assures me I am very healthy and I will have no trouble bringing forth our child." Mary says, "I am tired I think I will go lay down."

"Good idea you need your rest." Collin says.

Mary walks over to their bed, takes off her shoes, and climbs into bed and plumps her pillows.

Mary smiles at Collin and says, "You worry too much."

"I don't think so my dear Mary remember how my late mother died." Collin said.

"Collin my love Aunt Lily had an accident in her garden and she was hurt so bad that there was nothing Dr. Craven could do for her." Mary said, "She did hang on long enough to give birth to you, to hold you and kiss you until she passed away." Mary said.

"I can assure you I will have no accidents and I will take good care of myself." Mary says as she lies on the bed.

"I will leave you so you may get your nap. The bell is on your nightstand so if you need Martha ring for her." Collin said.

"I will not need Martha for sometime." Mary said lying back on her pillows.

"Have a pleasant nap my dear Mary. I will be back to check on you later." Collin said.

"Alright I am not going any where." Mary says and closes her eyes, within minutes she is fast asleep.

Collin walks out of the door, down the corridor and down the stairs to his study to finish some unfinished work. His immediate thoughts are on Mary.

Mrs. Medlock shows up at the door and says, "May I get you something Lord Collin."

"No I am fine but thank you Mrs. Medlock. Lady Mary is resting." Collin said.

"Lady Mary needs to rest more." Mrs. Medlock said, "I wouldn't worry about her to much she is young and healthy and she doesn't over do it."

"I can't help but to be worried about her. She hardly touched her dinner." Collin said.

"Lord Collin pregnant woman in their early months rarely eat anything. Everything they look at makes them nausea." Mrs. Medlock assures Lord Collin.

"Mary's morning malaise will end after the second three months come. She will be her normal self." Mrs. Medlock said.

"Medlock have you ever had a child?" Collin asks

"No unfortunately Lord Collin, my husband died before we could have children. He was much older than me. You can ask Mrs. Sowerby she is a trained mid-wife and has helped Dr. Craven deliver many babies." Mrs. Medlock said.

"We have a new specialist that delivers babies only." Collin said, "They call them obstetricians."

"I have heard of them and they are very skilled. Lady Mary is in good hands." Mrs. Medlock tells Lord Collin, she curtseys and walks out of the room leaving Collin to do his work. His mind is on Mary who is upstairs fast sleep.

Collin stayed downstairs in his study, but he couldn't seem to concentrate so he started upstairs to check on Mary. The door was open and he peaked in to check on Mary. He found Mary fast asleep and looking quite peaceful.

Martha saw him standing in the door and said, "Lord Collin, can I do anything for you?"

"No thank you Martha I am just checking on Lady Mary." Collin said, "I see she is still a sleep."

"Aye Lady Mary is a sleep. She looks peaceful." Martha said

"I am worried about Lady Mary." Collin said

"Worried about what Lord Collin?" Martha asked

"I guess I am just a little worried since she became pregnant." Collin said

"Lord Collin women folks have been having babies since the beginning of time. We women folk are use to it." Martha said, "I don't have any younglings myself but me mother has ten children."

"Thank you Martha, we have called in an obstetrician to help with the delivery along with your mother as a mid-wife." Collin said.

"Me mother has delivered every baby around these parts for many a year." Martha said.

"I trust your good mother I am thankful that she is a mid-wife." Collin said.

"She will be glad to hear that." Martha said, "Let my lady sleep."

"Thank you Martha I will. Come up and check on her and make sure she has her evening tea and scones. She hasn't been eating that much she was most things makes her nausea." Collin said.

"I will have the Cook brew her some nice chamomile tea and fresh scones with butter that is not too heavy for her to eat." Martha said

Collin looks on at Mary as she sleeps and walks down the stairs back to her study.

While Mary is sleeping she has a dream about her late mother and father. They are India and Mary is 8 years old looking in through the door watching her mother dress for a social.

Lady Rose is talking to her husband, Mary's late father, "Albert whatever are we going to do with Mary?"

"What do you mean my dearest Rose?" Albert asks

"Is there somewhere we can't send her so I don't have to see her?" Rose asks

"No Rose I will not send Mary away we are her parents. You don't have to see your daughter but I will continue to see her when I have time." Albert says.

Rose is quiet and Mary comes out of her sleep crying, "Oh Mother what did I ever do to you where you would hate me so much and want me out of your sight?'"

"I don't know why you hated me so much. I never kept you from your socials, teas, parties, are from your gay friends." Mary cried.

Collin hears Mary cry and said" Mary why are you crying?"

"Oh Collin I had a terrible nightmare about mother and father is in it. She wanted to send me away but father wouldn't let her." Mary cried.

"Mary my dearest it was only a dream. Dreams mean little or nothing." Collin said holding her, "You are doing yourself no good by getting upset because of a bad dream."

"Collin I never knew how much my late mother didn't love me." Mary said, "But father loved me."

"Father always spoke kindly about Uncle Albert." Collin said.

"Put it behind you my dear Mary." Collin said in a comforting tone.

"Yes I will, and I am still dreadfully tired." Mary said

"You need to wake up and drink some fresh chamomile tea and fresh scones with butter. If you eat something you will feel better and the tea will have a calming effect on you." Collin said.

"Yes I am hungry and thirsty." Mary said letting Collin take her by the hand.

Mary sits down at the table and starts to pour herself a cup of tea and takes two scones with butter and places them on a china plate in front of her.

"Will you join me dear Collin?" Mary asks

"I will be glad to join you." Collin says

Collin sits down and joins Mary for tea and scones.

"How are you feeling now my dearest Mary?" Collin asks

"Much better thank you." Mary said sipping her tea and eating her buttered scone."

"We will feel so much better when we leave for our trip for Sunny Italy." Collin tells Mary, "It is what we need sunshine and warn days and cool evening but not cold evenings." Collin said

"Oh yes I will be so glad to get away from the cold winters of England." Mary said, and when we return it will be spring."

"I am glad to see you feeling much better. I know haw hard it is when we have to face up about our parents." Collin said

"Oh Collin Uncle Archie wasn't that bad, he was in mourning for Aunt Lily. However, I did nothing to my mother to make her hate me so much." Mary said.

"Mrs. Medlock told me about some letters that mother had written Aunt Rose and Uncle Albert and one of the letters Aunt Rose wrote to her, "So Lily you have gone in married that gentleman with the infirmity on his back. What in the world were you thinking? What about your children Lily, what if they have the same infirmity as their father all of them crippled." Aunt Rose signed it your cousin and sister in law, Rose Lennox." Collin said.

"I read a letter that Mother wrote Rose, but never had a chance to send it.

Dear Rose: How can you write me this way and tell me what to do with my life. I am truly blessed in finding such a devoted husband as I have in Archie. I never thought you could be so mean." Yours, Lady Rose Craven.

"Mother was truly mean woman. She may have been good looking but she had a nasty temper." Mary said.

"Father said that Rose did not even respond when he wrote her and told her that mother had passed away in child birth resulting to an injury she sustained in the garden." Collin said.

"Father did receive a letter from Uncle Albert and he showed it to me, it read "Dear Archibald, I grieve over the news over the lost of my dear sister, Lily. I know it must break your heart that she had to leave you so soon. Lily did you behind my nephew so please take care of Collin and yourself. You are in my prayers and thoughts", Sincerely, Colonel Albert Lennox, New Delhi, India.

"I don't know how long father was in touch with Uncle Albert. He left a lot of unopened letters on his desk." Collin said.

"It must be hard to lose someone you love so much." Mary said, "I did not cry when mother and father died. I didn't know how."

"My dear Mary what good would it do if you did cry for them even now. They have been dead for 13 years and mother was been dead for 23 years. "Collin said.

"Yes it has been a long time. I wanted to cry and feel like the rest of the children who survived the epidemic of cholera." Mary said, "Mrs. Crawford brought me back to England with her. She dressed me carefully in a black and Mrs. Medlock met us in Liverpool."

"All I hear from Mrs. Medlock was what plan little thing she is. I heard that her mother was a beauty. She didn't get much of it."

"Mrs. Crawford said, "Give her time she will change and blossom out."

"I don't know how she will do it out at Misselthwaite Manor." Mrs. Medlock said.

"Mrs. Medlock was wrong you can see she was wrong about both of us." Collin said.

"Yes I am glad we did." Mary said pouring herself another cup of tea.

"We are young, healthy, and we are expecting our first baby in spring of 1924." Collin said, "We will have other children."

"Yes two more and our family will be complete." Mary said,

"Collin oh Collin, I do hope one of our children is a son." Mary says.

"Mrs. Sowerby says this child is a girl." Mary says, "She is seldom wrong."

"I will love a daughter as much as I will love a son. It doesn't matter because grandfather stipulated that the first child born would automatically be heir or heiress to Misselthwaite Manor." Collin said.

Mary was silent but in thought, "I would love a daughter." Mary says

"Lady Elizabeth Lily Rose Craven." Mary said to Collin, "Is it not a beautiful name."

"Yes it is a beautiful name for a daughter of ours." Collin said.

"I know that our second child will be our son." Mary says, "Can you wait for him to be born."

"Yes I am a patient man." Collin said.

"Lord Collin Albert Harry Craven." Mary said thoughtfully, "Is it too much."

"No I don't think so, we will call him Albert." Mary says.

"Yes our son will be called after Uncle Albert." Collin said, "I can wait."

Mary smiled and said, "We have two names but not a third name."

"We will think of one for another boy or girl when the time comes." Collin says.

"Yes we will." Mary says yawning and Collin said, "That dream disturbed your nap and now you are exhausted."

"I am fine now dear Collin, I am tired." Mary said, getting ready to go to sleep.

Collin smiles as Mary undresses herself for bed, he walks over and takes her in his arms and hands move across her soft skin and he starts kissing her all over. His hands move down to her breasts and he plays with her nipples.

Collin takes Mary by the hand and places her own the bed and then he takes off his own clothes and gets on the bed, He starts kissing and she makes little noises and Collin places his hands between her legs and gently parts her legs, and places two fingers inside her vagina and she lets out little pleasurable sounds when he fingers her. He then rises up, and gets gently gets on top of her and inserts his hard penis inside of her. They move up and dawn like two dancers in unison.

Mary and Collin make love for quite a long time and then fall into each other's arms and Collin said, "You are still the only woman I will always love."

Mary smiles at Collin and says, "It is a good thing I am pregnant for surely I would have become pregnant after our love making tonight."

"Yes that may very well be true. I needed you so much Mary. I just didn't want anything to happen to our baby." Collin says.

"The doctor assures me that love making will not hurt the baby. He or she is well protected." Mary answers.

"It makes me happy to see you happy and satisfied." Collin said.

"You always satisfied me my dear Collin." Mary says kissing him, and she rises up to get into her night dress.

Collin gets up and places his robe around him, and said, "You are the only woman that would satisfy me my dear Mary."

Mary smiles and says nothing; she just lies back in their bed.

Collin gets up, walks over to the table and says, "I see we need more tea."

Collin picks up the bell and rings for Mrs. Medlock and she appears at their compartment door and says," Yes Lord Collin can I help you?"

"Yes Mrs. Medlock have the Cook brew us some more chamomile tea." Collin asks.

"Yes Lord Collin I will see to it myself." Mrs. Medlock says.

Mary plumps up her pillows and is lying down on their bed and says, "If you don't stop drinking so much tea you will spend a good time in bath room."

Collin laughs and says, " I hear that same thing about pregnant women."

"That much is true." Mary says.

Mary picks up her book and starts to read it and Collin sits up waiting for the tea.

Before Collin knows it Mary falls fast asleep with her book in her hand. He gently takes it out of her hand and places it on the night table and kisses her good night.

He waits for Medlock to bring him his tea, he drinks a couple of cups of tea and climbs into bed and as soon as his head hits his pillow he falls fast asleep.

Collin and Mary sleep through the night but the sweet voice sings to them, but they don't hear it "Venir pour ma jardin ma enfant venir pour me."

The sweet voice disappears as quickly as it appears.

20


End file.
